


樱花树上的少年与歌声[14]

by danlanqiqi



Series: 樱花树上的少年与歌声 [6]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danlanqiqi/pseuds/danlanqiqi
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Sakasaki Natsume
Series: 樱花树上的少年与歌声 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676380





	樱花树上的少年与歌声[14]

[14]

樱花祭结束后，大家心照不宣地留下来帮忙收拾场地，明星是最有活力的那一个，手上搬着东西，嘴上还不停，一路歌声不绝。

原以为得忙到很晚，谁想在大家的努力下，一个小时不到就结束了全部的收尾工作。真绪在心中感慨：我果然不是一个人在奋斗。

夜色渐深。

大家三三两两结伴而归。

泉追着真说要一起回家，大晚上的很不安全，后者吵着说自己不是小孩子不用担心，两人争执了几个回合，真还是妥协了；司的家人派了专车来接他，把Knights（除了凛月）的其他几位成员也一并接走了；北斗主动提出送小杏和她的朋友们一起回去，早早地护送一群女生离开了。大家三三两两地结伴回家，最后，整个学校也没剩多少人了。

“真~绪……”凛月像一团软泥倒在真绪的身上，“背我。”

凛月连撒娇的力气也没有了。真绪刚把人背起，背上的人就睡着了。

“我真担心你会感冒。”真绪摇摇头，和明星说了声再见，背着发小先走了。

明星看似还沉浸在樱花花海中，眼角的余光却时不时偷瞄Switch三人。夏目没走，他更不会先离开。宙的能力使他看到的色彩过于丰富，人群密集时他完全无法欣赏樱花。或许是怕他寂寞，夏目和纺始终陪在旁边。

四人站在树下，谁都没说话。

宙能看破每个人的情绪色彩，明星的情绪、夏目的情绪、纺的情绪……谁都瞒不了他。他百之百相信，如果自己不开口说什么，大家会一直维持这个状态到天亮。哎，真傻。宙悄悄地叹了口气，挽住纺的手臂，“宙累了，宙想睡觉了，前辈送宙回家好吗？”

纺背上的一沉，他下意识地伸手接住了爱撒娇的后辈。

“哎？今天怎么突然赖上我了？”纺一脸受宠若惊，最终拜倒在宙软乎乎甜腻腻的拜托声中，“好吧，我送宙回去。夏目，明星君，我先走了。”

目送两人渐渐走远后，明星才鼓足了勇气走近夏目。

夏目忽然回过头，卸下占卜师假意的笑容，脸上满是疲惫。

“那个，夏目……之前有些话一直没来得及对你说。”

“没关系。”夏目叹着气，当不可避免的话题横亘在两人之间，也只能把话说开，“流君可以把那些话都咽回去，干脆……忘掉也行。”

“为什么？”明星不明白了，可他那么聪明，夏目的意思怎么会猜不到呢？颤抖的手轻轻地搭上夏目的肩膀，明星有很不好的预感，他努力微笑着，“夏目不让我说话我会憋死的！”

夏目重重地挥开了他的手，眼神变得犀利，表情严肃，连珠炮般开口问道：“呐，流君。你有没有想过未来？你究竟想成为什么样的人？你不是想成为和父亲一样为大家带来笑容的偶像吗？你不是口口声声说着自己是最闪亮的星星吗？”

每一个问题，化作一把利刃，插进了明星的心口。

他曾是那样一个害怕寂寞的人，在朋友寥寥无几的过去，他格外珍惜每一次和夏目相处的时光，哪怕是一次简短的交谈、一个走廊上偶遇的点头问好。

现在，他有许多的朋友，有热情的粉丝，有无数的掌声，他不再是一无所有的无名小卒了。可每每一个人安静地独处，或是和大吉顺着熟悉的路线奔跑，心里总有一块地方空荡荡的，这是宠物、挚友、甚至家人也无法填补的缺口。最后他会不受控地奔向夏目可能会出现的地方，寻找精灵般悠扬的歌声。

好吧，明星不得不承认，自己对夏目的感情很特别，也只有夏目能填补他心里的缺口。

明星不是没有考虑过未来，他也有想过他们可能会踏上不同的工作道路，他甚至做过失去夏目再也见不到夏目的噩梦……当那份感情在心里如一团火愈烧愈烈，身体便先于大脑，说着不经思考脱口而出的话。就像上一次他们在自动贩卖机前，他强烈地想要把心意传达给夏目。

“夏目你听我说……”

“作为一名占卜师，我知道你想说什么。”夏目无情地打断了他的话，态度坚决，“说出来又有什么意义呢？能亲手实现梦想是多么了不起的事，难道你要亲手毁掉它吗？天上的星星那么多，你希望璀璨一时，还是璀璨一世？你想照亮一个人，还是整个世界呢？”

夏目双手抱臂，摆出最为刻薄而尖锐的态度。他习惯性地和明星保持距离，一次次把明星推开，直到今晚，他得把明星推出自己的世界。

“你的一言一行，要对自己负责，更要对粉丝负责。”夏目深吸一口气，顶着一张冷漠的面具在明星心口捅上最后一刀，“流君需要我把话说得更直白些吗？——你忘记你父亲的下场了吗？”

“我……”

一瞬间的窒息令明星的大脑一片空白，回过神，夏目早已走远，只模模糊糊地记得他说的最后一句话：“流君，如果我是你，我会选择写一首祝福的歌。”

一路上恍恍惚惚地走回家，樱花公园的小路被花瓣铺了一地。

明星不自觉地走到他们初遇的樱花树下，抱着膝盖坐下。树上没有神秘的少年与歌声。今天晚上没有，之后或许也不会再有了。

“我明明对自己很有自信的……我好喜欢好喜欢夏目呀……”他喃喃自语，哭不出来的忧伤将他笼罩，“我以为夏目也一定很喜欢我，现在，我又不那么肯定了……”

樱花随着晚风轻轻摇摆，给人们留下最美的姿态。再过几天，花期也就到头了。

那一夜，明星很晚才回到家。

一切与夏目有关的回忆堵在内心的角落里，所有来不及说出口的话成了子夜梦回的低语。


End file.
